ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Villains
Pete **Beagle Boys (The Three Musketeers) **Weasel Guards (The Prince and The Pauper) *Sylvester Shyster *Big Bad Wolf **Three Little Wolves *Eli Squinch *Phantom Blot *Neighbor Jones *Butch the Bulldog *Argus McSwine *Beagle Boys *Mad Doctor **Beetleworx (Epic Mickey) **Skeletons *Blackheart Beagle *John D. Rockerduck *Magica De Spell *Flintheart Glomgold *Emil Eagle *Mortimer Mouse *Arpine Lusène *The Giant (Mickey Mouse short Brave Little Tailor') *The Giant (Mickey Mouse short'' Giantland'') *Donald's Double (Donald Duck short (Donald's Double Trouble) *Ajax the Gorilla (Donald Duck short Donald Duck and the Gorilla) *Hermann Göring (Donald Duck short Der Fuehrer's Face) *Joseph Goebbels (Donald Duck short Der Fuehrer's Face) *Benito Mussolini (Donald Duck short Der Fuehrer's Face) *Witch in the Candy House (Mickey Mouse short Hansel and Gretel) *Little Boy (Goofy short Dance of the Goofies) *Robot (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) *House Salesman (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) *Vacuum (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) *Recliner (Mickey Mouse short Mickey's Mechanical House) *Adlebert (Mickey's Good Deed) *Pluto (Symphony of Spring) *The Boogeymen (Lullaby Land) *Cat Lawyer (Pluto's Judgement Day) **Cat Judge **Cat Jury *Queen Grimhilde (Snow White and The Seven Dwarves) **Magic Mirror **Raven **Humbert the Huntsman (Reformed) *Stromboli (Pinnochio) *Honest John and Gideon *The Coachman **The Coachman's Minions *Lampwick *Monstro *The Brooms (Sorceror's Aprrentice segment) (Reformed) *The Tyranousaurus Rex (Rite of Spring) **The Dimetrodon *Zeus (Pastoral Symphony) *Chernabog (Night on Bald Mountain) *Ben Ali Gator (Dance of The Hours segment) *The Alligators *Pink Elephants (Dumbo) *The Ringmaster (Reformed) **The Clowns (Reformed) **Circus Guards (Reformed) *Smitty *Brat *Man (Bambi) **Man's Pets *Ronno (Bambi I and II) *Aconcagua (Saludos Amigos) (Pedro segment) *Toy Bull (The Three Caballeros) *Pinata creatures *The Wolf (Peter and Wolf segment) *Professor Tetti Tatti (The Whale Who Wanted to Sing At The Met) *Lumpjaw (Fun and Fancy Free) (Bongo segment) *Willie The Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) (Reformed) *Mr. Winkie (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) **Weasels *The Prosecuter *Brom Bones *The Headless Horseman *Lady Tremaine (Cinderella trilogy) **Drizella **Anastasia (Reformed) **Lucifer *Prudence *Pom-Pom (Cinderella II) *The Queen of Hearts (Alice In Wonderland) **The King of Hearts **Card Soldiers *Chesire Cat *Mad Hatter *Captain Hook (Peter Pan I and II) **Mr. Smee **Pirates *Indian Chief (Reformed) *The Bear (Peter Pan) *Si and Am (Lady and The Tramp) **Aunt Sarah *The Rat *The Stray Dogs *The Hyena *The Dogcatcher *Al the Alligator *The Policeman *Buster (Lady and The Tramp II) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) **Diablo **Goons *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians I and II) **Jasper and Horace Badun (Reformed) **Skinner (Live action film) **Alonso (Reformed) **Jean Pierre Le Pelt **Scorch (TV Series) *Lil' Lightning *Swamp Rat *Madam Mim (Sword in The Stone) *Sir Ector (Reformed) *Sir Kay *Pike *Wolf *Falcon *Shere Khan and Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Don Karnage (Talespin) **Dumptruck **Mad Dog *Colonel Spigot *Trader Moe *Edgar Balthazar (The Aristocats) *French Milkman *The Frog *Prince John (Robin Hood) **Sir Hiss **The Sheriff of Nottingham **Captain of The Guards **Trigger and Nutsy (Reformed) **Rhino Guards **Wolf Arrowmen *Heffalumps and Woozles (The Many Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) *The Bees *Heffalumps and Woozles *The Frogs *The Caterpillar *Stan and Heff (The New Adventures of Winnie The Pooh) (Reformed) *Nasty Jack (Reformed) *Crud **Smudge *The Backson *Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) **Brutus and Nero **Mr. Snoops *Bats *Percival C. Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) **Joanna *The Razorback *Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) (Reformed) *The Bear *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) **Creeper **The Henchmen **The Gwythaints **The Cauldron Born *Arawn *Professor Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) **Fidget (Reformed) **Felicia **Bartholomew **Lizard and Mice Criminals *Sykes (Oliver and Company) **Roscoe and Desoto *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) **Flotsam and Jetsam *Glut The Shark *Morgana (The Little Mermaid II) **Undertow *Marina Del Ray (The Little Mermaid III) **Benjamin (Reformed) **Electric Eels *Evil Manta (The Little Mermaid) *Lobster Mobster and Da Shrimp *Gaston (Beauty and The Beast) **LeFou **Yokels (Reformed) *Monsieur D' Arque *Wolves *Forte (Beauty and the Beast II) **Fife (Reformed) *Jafar (Aladdin) **Iago (Reformed) **Gazeem *Razoul *Prince Achmed *The Propieter *Abis Mal (The Return of Jafar) *Mozenrath (Aladdin) **Xerxes *Mirage *Mechanicles *Aziz *Al Muddy *Amin Domoona *Sadira (Reformed) *Saleen *Saluk (Aladdin and the King of Thieves) *The Forty Thieves *The Muktar (Reformed) *Scar (The Lion King) **Shenzi, Banzai and Ed (The Lion King 1½) **Other Hyenas *Zira (The Lion King II) **Nuka **Vitani (Reformed) **Rouge Lionesses (Reformed) *Quint (Timon and Pumbaa TV Series) *Mr. Bear *Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) **Wiggins (Reformed) **Percy (Reformed) *Judge Claude Frollo (Hunchback of Notre Dame) **Frollo's Guards (Reformed) *Sarousch (Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Hades (Hercules) **Cerberus **Pain and Panic **The Titans *The Cyclops *Nessus the River Guardian *The Hydra *Nemean Lion *Gorgon *Minotaur *Avian Humanoid *Sea Monster *Giant Bird Creature *Erymanthian Boar *Sharks in Phil's obstacle course *Typhon *Echidna (Hercules) **Echidna's Children *Anateus *Shan Yu (Mulan) **Hayabusa the Falcon **Huns *The Matchmaker *Lord Qin (Mulan II) *Clayton (Tarzan) **Clayton's Sailors *Sabor *Nuru and Sheeta (Tarzan and Jane) *Queen La (The Legend of Tarzan) **Leopardmen *Tublat *Lady Waltham (Reformed) *Lt. Colonel Staquait *Count Nikolas Rokoff *Hista *Mabaya *Mama Gunda **Uto and Kango *The Black Triangles that Resemble Bats (Symphony No. 5 segment) *The Jack-in-the-Box (The Steadfast Tin Soldier) *The Firebird (The Firebird) *The Snooty Flamingos (Carnival of The Animals) *Unicorn, Dragon, and Griffin (Pomp and Circumstance segment) *Carnotaurus (Dinosaur) *Velociraptor *Kron (Reformed) *Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) **Kronk (Reformed) *Black Jaguars *Zim and Zam *Commander Lyle Terbius Rourke (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Helga Sinclair *Masked Men *Erik Hellstorm (Atlantis: Milo's Return) *Captain Gantu (Lilo and Stitch) (Reformed) *Dr. Hamsterviel *Leroy **Leroy's Clones *Scroop (Treasure Planet) *John Silver (Reformed) *Pirates *Denahi (Brother Bear) (Reformed) *Atak *Atak's Minions *Atka *Alameda Slim (Home On The Range) *Mr. Wesley *The Willie Brothers *Rico *Junior the Buffalo (Reformed) *Foxy Loxy (Chicken Little) *The Aliens *Goosey Loosey *DOR-15 (Meet The Robinsons) *Bowler Hat Guy *Tiny *The Director (Bolt) *The Agent *Dr. Calico *Doctor Facilier (The Princess and The Frog) **Facilier's Shadow **Lawrence **Friends On The Other Side *Reggie and his sons *Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Stabbington Brothers *King Candy (Wreck-It Ralph) **Sour Bill (Reformed) *Prince Hans (Frozen) **The Duke of Weselton *Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Dawn Bellwether (Zootopia) **Duke Weaselton *Tamatoa (Moana) *Te Ka *Sid Phillips (Toy Story) (Possibly reformed) **Scud *The Claw *Stinky Pete (Reformed, according to the Toy Story 2 website) *Evil Emperor Zurg (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) **Warp Darkmatter *NOS-4-A2 *XL *Gravitina *Gargantian Militia **Tremendor **Monumentus **Immensitor **Behemor *Evil Buzz Lightyear *Al McWhiggin *Lotso **Ken (Reformed) **Big Baby **The Monkey **Bookworm **Sparks **Twitch **Chunk **Stretch *Hopper (A Bug's Life) **Molt (Reformed) **Thumper **Grasshoppers *The Fly Brothers and Thud *Randall Boggs (Monsters Inc.) *Henry J. Waternoose *Johnny Worthington III *Dean Hardscrabble *Roar Omega Roar *Bruce (Finding Nemo) *Phillip Sherman *Darla *Anchor and Chum *The Anglerfish *The Jellyfish *The Barracuda *The Seagulls *The Fishermen *Giant Squid *Police Officers *Syndrome (The Incredibles) **Mirage (Reformed) **Omnidroid **Syndrome' Henchmen *Bomb Voyage *The Underminer *Gilbert Huph *Chick Hicks (Cars) **Chick Hick's Pit Crew *The Deliquent Road Hazards *Frank *Professor Z (Cars 2) **Grem and Acer **Victor Hugo **Tony Trihull (Reformed) **Ivan **Other Lemon Cars *Miles Axelrod *Chef Skinner (Ratatouille) **The Health Inspector *Anton Ego (Reformed) *The Old Lady *AUTO (Wall-E) *GO-4 (Reformed) *Steeward Bots (Reformed) *Charles F. Muntz (Up) **Muntz's Dogs *Mor'du (Brave) **The Witch *Ripslinger (Planes) **Ned and Zed *Cad Spinner *Jangles the Clown (Inside Out) *Thunderclap (The Good Dinosaur) **Raptors *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) **Lock, Shock and Barrel *Bigfoot (A Goofy Movie) *Security Guard *Principal Mazur *Bradley Uppercrust III *The Gamma Mu Mu *Bill Bluff (Doug's 1st Movie) (Reformed) *Guy Graham *Dr. Ivan Krank (Teacher's Pet The Movie) *Bog King (Strange Magic) (Reformed) *Tubalt (Gnomeo and Juliet) *Crock (The Wuzzles) **Brat **Flizard *Duke Igthorn (Adventures of The Gummi Bears) **Ogres *Lady Bane *Toadie *Magica De Spell (Ducktales) **Bigtime Beagle **Burger Beagle **Bouncer Beagle **Baggy Beagle **Babyface Beagle **Bebop Beagle **Bankjob Beagle **Ma Beagle **Megabyte Beagle *Flintheart Glomgold *Beagle Boys *Merlock (DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp) **Dijon *Fat Cat (Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers) **Mole **Mepps **Wart **Snout *Professor Norton Nimnul *Rat Capone *Aldren Klordane *Lord Howie *Jolly Roger *Irweena Allen *Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) **Megavolt **Quackerjack **Bushroot **Liquidator *F.O.W.L. **Steelbeak **Amonia Pine *Professor Moliarty *Tuskernini *Taurus Bulba *Isis Vanderchill *Paddywack *The Collector (Bonkers) *Al Vermin *Lillith DuPrave *Flaps the Elephant *David Xanatos (Gargoyles) (Reformed) **Puck **Fox *Demona *Dr. Anton Sevarius *Mace Malone *The Archmage *Macbeth *Thailog *The Pack *Oberon *SAL 3000 (Recess) *Gellman *Randall C. Weems *Earwin Lawson *Dr. Slicer *Earl Raymond *James Stone *Mr. White *Dr. Phillium Benedict (Recess: School's Out) **Fenwick **Kojak **Ninjas **Secret Service Look-Alike Foot Soldiers *King Freddie *Stinky *Baron Blitz (Teamo Supremo) *Technor the Mechanized Man *Chopper Daddy **Scooter Lad *The Birthday Bandit *Le Poodle *Madam Snake *Mr. Large *Laser Pirate *Inflato *Big Skull *Comrade Z *Dr. Minutia *Dr. Drakken (Kim Possible) **Shego *Senor Seinor Sr. and Senor Seinor Jr. *Monkey Fist *Duff Killigan *DNAmy *Professor Dementor *Camille Leon *Dark Lord Chuckles the Silly Piggy (Dave The Barbarian) *The Huntsclan (American Dragon: Jake Long) *Dark Dragon *Nerissa (W.I.T.C.H.) *Prince Phobos *Lord Cedric *Princess Elyron *The Tracker *Dr. Scorpius (The Replacements) *Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *The Regurgitator *Mitch *Khaka Peu Peu *Professor Poofenplotz *Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) **Gideon *Lord Hater (Wander Over Yonder) **Peepers *Ludo (Star vs the Forces of Evil) *Cedric (Sofia the First) *Princess Ivy *Miss Nettle *Shuriki(Elena of Avalor) *Brer Fox and Brer Bear (Song Of The South) *Joe and Jake *Long John Silver (Treasure Island) *Captain Nemo (20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) *Giant Squid *The Pirates (Swiss Family Robinson) *Vicky (The Parent Trap) *Barnaby (Babes In Toyland) **Gonzorgo and Roderigo *Alonzo P. Hawk (The Absent Minded Professor) *James Haggin (Big Red) *Mr. Dawes Sr. (Mary Poppins) (Reformed) *Silky Seymour (Blackbeard's Ghost) *Peter Thorndyke (The Love Bug) *Inspector Bouchet *Captain Blythe *Trip Murphy *King Leonidas (Bedknobs and Broomsticks) *The Germans *The Bookman *Aristotle Bolt (Escape to Witch Mountain) *Lucas Deranian *Dr. Victor Gannon *Letha *Sickle *Henry Burke *The Siphon *Frank Stillwell (The Appledumpling Gang) *Harry Bundage (Candleshoe) *Doc Terminus (Pete's Dragon) **Hoagy *The Gogan Family *Dr. Hans Reinhardt (The Black Hole) **Maximillian *Bluto (Popeye) *Sark (Tron) *Master Control Program *Ed Dillinger *Clu 2 **Rinzler **Jarvis **Castor **Gem *Abraxas **Black Guards *The Nome King (Return to Oz) *Mombi **The Wheelers *Doctor Worley *Nurse Wilson *The Eagle (Benji the Hunted) *The Wolf *The Poacher *Judge Doom (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) **The Toon Patrol *Scorpion (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) *Bees *Dr. Charles Hendrickson (Honey I, Blew Up the Kid) *The Cockroach (Honey We Shrunk Ourselves) *Neville Sinclair (The Rocketeer) *The Nazis *Big Boy Caprice (Dick Tracy) *Breathless Mahoney/The Blank (Reformed) *Cardinal Richelieu (The Three Musketeers) *Captain Rochefort *The Sanderson Sisters (Hocus Pocus) *Pap Finn (The Adventures of Huck Finn) *Injun Joe (Tom and Huck) *Lord Belasco (A Kid in King Arthur's Court) *Tony Perkis (Heavyweights) *Gilbert Sipes (Gordy) *Mr. Brinks *Krugman and Dietz *Long John Silver (Muppet Treasure Island) **Polly Lobster **Clueless Morgan **Mad Monty **Purple Guy **Easy Pete **Black Eyed Pea *Aunt Spiker and Aunt Sponge (James and The Giant Peach) *The Rhino *Skeleton Pirates *Mechanical Shark *Bill Sykes (Oliver Twist) *Norman Snively (Airbud) *Natalya and Popov *Wilson Croft (Flubber) *Chester Hoenicker *Bennet Hoenicker *Smith and Wesson *Lyle Van de Groot (George of The Jungle) *Max and Thor *Andrei Strasser (Mighty Joe Young) *Kalabar (Halloweentown) *Kal (Halloweentown 2: Kalabar's Revenge) *Alex *Edgar Dalloway *Silas Sinister **Scarlet, Sage and Saphhire Sinister *Chancellor Goodwin *Ichabod Grogg *Miss Hannagan (Annie) *Rooster Hannagan **Lily St. Regis *Sanford Scolex/Dr. Claw (Inspector Gadget) *Elliot Coleye (My Favorite Martian) *Brace Channing *Seamus McTiernen (Luck of The Irish) *Lana Thomas (The Princess Diaries) *Reed Thimple (The Country Bears) *Toy Santa (The Santa Clause 2) **Toy Soldiers *Jack Frost (The Santa Clause 3) (Reformed) *Mr. Sir (Holes) *Warden Walker *Dr. Pendanski *Trout Walker **Linda Walker *Yellow-Spotted Lizards *Hector Barbossa (Pirates of The Carribean) (Reformed) **Pirates *Davy Jones (Pirates of The Carribean: Dead Man's Chest) **Mutant Pirates **Kraken *Cutler Beckett **Mercer *James Norrington (Reformed) *The Cannibals *Sao Feng (Reformed) **Singapore Pirates *Jolly Roger *Blackbeard (Pirates of The Carribean: On Stranger Tides) **Angelica (Reformed) **Zombies *King George II *Stacey Hinkhouse (Freaky Friday) *Ramsley the Butler (The Haunted Mansion) *Mausoleom Zombies *Atticus Thorn *Evil Spirits *Constance *The Phantom/Henry Ravenswood *Ian Howe (National Treasure) *Mitch Wilkinson *Max (Now You See It...) *The Chuns (The Pacifier) *Lord Kelvin (Around The World in 80 Days) **Inspector Fix **General Fang **The Black Scorpions *Royal Pain (Sky High) **Stitches *Lash *Speed *Penny *Phantos (Twitches) *Thantos *Jadis the White Witch (The Chornicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe) **Maugrim *Nazi Pilots *King Miraz **Telmarines *Nikabrik *Chief Kozac (The Shaggy Dog) *Bob Fenwick (Cow Belles) *Sharpay Evans (High School Musical) (Reformed) **Ryan Evans *Yan Lo (Wendy Wu: Homecoming Warrior) *IS (Read It and Weep) *Scott Hoager (Bridge to Terabithia) *Janice Avery *Vultures of Terebithia *Squorges *Simon Bar Sinister (Underdog (Film)) **Cad Lackey *Riff Raff *Queen Narissa (Enchanted) **Nathaniel (Reformed) **Troll *Vasquez (Beverly Hills Chihuahaua) **Rafferty *El Diablo *Speckles (G Force) **Transformed House Appliances *Ebenezer Scrooge (Disney's A Christmas Carol) (Reformed) *Jacob Marley *The Ghost of Christmas Past *The Ghost of Christmas Present **Want and Ignorance *The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come *Old Joe *The Red Queen (Tim Burton's Alice In Wonderland) **The Knave of Hearts **Armoured Cards **Jabberwocky **The Jub Jub Bird **Bandersnatch (Reformed) *Lady Ascot **Hamish Ascot (Reformed) **Lord Ascot *The Chataway Girls *Time *Nizam (Prince Of Persia: The Sands of Time) *Maxim Horvath (The Sorceror's Apprentice) *Morgana *Kamenaya Kniga (Kniga Masterov) *Baba Yaga *Jean George (Snow Buddies) *Dr. Finkle (Space Buddies) *Mr. Cruge (Santa Buddies) (Reformed) *King Stefan (Maleficent) *Shere Khan (Jungle Book 2016) *King Louie *The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Mandy Sanchez (Even Stevens) *Alana (That's So Raven) *Bianca *Leonard Stevenson *The Juicer (Reformed) *Ilsa Shickelgrubermeiger-Von Helsinger Kepelugerhoffer (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody) *Vance *Sergei *Ashton *Prince Jeffy *Luca's Uncle *Red Finger *Moose *Mayor Ragnar *James Moriarty *The Anterian Commander *The French Thieves *Amber and Ashley (Hannah Montana) (Reformed) *Albert Donzig *The Cracker *Paprazzi *T.J. Taylor (Wizards of Waverly Place) *Dr. Evilini *The Mummy *Monsters *Stevey *Giselle *Dodo (Mickey Mousecapade) (Japanese version) *Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Mickey Mousecapade) (U.S. Version) *Mizrabel (Castle of Illusion starring Mickey Mouse) *"Ansem, Seeker of Darkness"/Xehanort's Heartless (Kingdom Hears series) *Organization XIII **Xemnas **Xigbar **Xaldin (Reformed) **Vexen **Lexaues **Zexion **Saix **Axel (Reformed) **Demyx (Reformed) **Luxord **Marluxia **Larxene (Reformed) *Heartless *Nobodies *Vanitas *Master Xehanort *Vanitas Remnat *No Heart *Unknown *Unversed *Shadow Blot (Epic Mickey) *Zara (Disney Princess: Enchanted Journey) **Blotlings **Animatronic Captain Hook **Clock Tower **Petetronic **The Mad Doctor *The Excess (Food Rocks) *The Alien (ExtraTERRORestrial Alien Encounter) *The Trolls (The Maelstrom) *Franco De Fortunato (Twice Charmed stage show on the Disney Cruise line) *The Crocodile (Roaring Rapids at Shanghai Disneyland) *Nebula Ghost (Space Mountain: Ghost Galaxy) *Mara (Indiana Jones Adventure) *The Crystal Skull (Indiana Jones Adventure at Tokyo DisneySea) *The Lava Monster (Journey to the Center of the Earth at Tokyo DisneySea) *Shirik Utundu (Tower of Terror at Tokyo DisneySea) *Harrison Hightower III *Uh-Oa (Enchanted Tiki Room:Under New Management) *The Supreme Leader (Captain EO) *Loki (The Avengers) *Ultron (The Avengers: Age of Ultron) *Mandrian (Iron Man 3) *Yellowjacket (Ant-Man) *Kylo Ren (Star Wars Episode VII The Force Awakens) **General Hux **Captain Phasma *The Inquisitor (Star Wars Rebels) *Director Orson Krenic (Rouge One)Category:Enemies Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Prince Hans (Frozen) Category:The Duke of Weselton Category:Disney Villains